


Pandora's Box

by Zazieski



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazieski/pseuds/Zazieski
Summary: Komaeda's curiosity soon got the best of him as he found and opened a Pandora's Box.Latest Chapter (Gluttony): "What would it be like if Kamukura Izuru was there during Dr3 Aphrodisiac scene"





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of KamuKoma content for Kinktober bothered me, so I decided on writting something myself. This is going to be a Kinktober week (?) Each day of the week correponds to a Deadly Sin. 
> 
> Day 1: Hope (Prologue)  
Day 2: Greedy  
Day 3: Gluttony  
Day 4: Envy  
Day 5: Sloth  
Day 6: Lust  
Day 7: Wrath  
Day 8: Pride (Epilogue)
> 
> Since hope is the prologue, it ended up being the only SFW chapter. All the remaining chapters are NSFW. 
> 
> ***English is not my first language, so if you notice any problem with grammar, spelling or anything, feel free to tell me! It would help a lot!***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope can be defined as the feeling that what is wanted can be had, and events will turn out for the best."

Komaeda has always been used to hearing rumors. In fact, he was used to be the center of said rumors. His so called ‘weird behavior’ kept people away from him, what he considered a good thing. Even tough his luck brought good things, the bad things that came after were dangerous, especially for his loved ones. 

He walks to school by himself, sometimes feeling a glimpse of loneliness, he brushes it off. There is no reason to hold onto this type of feelings. It would be safer if things continued to be like they always did.

As soon as he passes trough the School’s gate, he can already hear murmurs coming from groups of Ultimates. For his surprise, what he heard this time wasn’t about him nor anyone else, but rather about something that had been mysteriously hidden around Hope’s Peak Academy.

It’s being a while since a rumor like that had been spread into the school campus, becoming more popular around the Reserve Course. They talked about a certain box mentioned in the Greek mythology. The words “a box that cannot be opened under any circumstance” followed by “there lays the world’s biggest hope and despair” were more than enough to increase his curiosity.

In a heartbeat, Komaeda decides to hunt for this mythical object. Some may say it is irrational to look for something you are not even sure it exists, but Komaeda believed otherwise. He also believed strongly in his talent, hoping that luck would guide him trough his search.

As he wonders about his possibilities, the first place that comes to his mind is The Headmaster room. He must wait until Jin Kirigiri leaves for a reunion with the Stirring Committee, giving him the opportunity to break in and inspecionate the room as he pleased.

And so, Komaeda finds it, displayed over the table was a black box with Hope’s Peak Academy symbol on it. It was a simple box, lacking any keyhole or padlock.

Once Komaeda opened it, all evil contained therein escaped and spread over the Academy. As he hastened to close the box he looked around and realized only one thing remained in the room, which was the Spirit of Hope.

Well, at least that was what Komaeda thought, still uncertain if he should ask the man in front of him or not. 

The other male was staring back at him without any trace of emotion in his face. Komaeda was getting sick by that silence, so he felt obligated to start a conversation.

“Nice to meet you…I’m Komaeda Nagito. To have someone like you in the same room...Yup! I am very lucky!” He said while smiling, trying to give a good impression.

“Lucky? You don’t seem to understand the situation you just put yourself in” His voice was as cold as his presence. 

“Huh…?”

“You opened a Pandora Box”

“Oh! So that is how it is called! Such a pretty name isn’t?”

“…”

“Hmm I am not very good at talking nor socializing, but I guess this is your turn to present yourself haha”

“I am called Izuru Kamukura”

“Hey Kamukura-kun, tell me. Why were you stuck in this kind of place? What made you that way?”

“How careless of you…”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked such personal questions!”

“I am not talking about that. I was referring to the weight of your previous actions”

“Oh! Don’t get me wrong, but I really didn’t open it by accident… Actually, I believe it was for the greater good!”

“You believe that spreading Despair will bring about Hope?”

“It is not a mere belief… It's destiny! If I recall correctly, the Spirit of Hope is meant to defeat Despair.”

“That is indeed how the story ends… However, I am not interested in making it happen.”

“What?”

“Whatever happens, it is none of my concern. Why would I waste my time with such a predictable outcome?”

“Ahaha” He couldn’t help but laugh from nervousness, wrapping his hands around his arms. “How cold... Is unpredictability the only thing that interests you?”

“I’d been excited over the thought that unpredictability could be an enjoyable thing. However, I’ll probably get bored of even that anyway. And yet, for some reason, I am willing to observe the future resulted by your choices”

“Why exactly would any of my choices matter?” He asked unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

“By standing there as the contents had escaped, you were infected. The Seven deadly sins will be shown in your life eventually, one by one, they should be destroyed, or they will destroy you. It depends on your choices.”

“Ahahaha… Someone like me... Can never achieve or create Hope… Only the ones grated with wonderful talents can overcome despair and shine.”

Of course his luck would do something like that. Actions had consequences. He was selfish when he had chosen to open the box and he admits it. Despite of that, there is nothing Komaeda wouldn’t sacrifice in the name of Hope. That includes his own life.

Kamukura looked at him with slight disappointment, which infuriated Komaeda. He is the one who should be disappointed for being stuck with this weak Hope.

For now on, Nagito Komaeda would have to convince his bored Spirit of Hope to fight against all evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Inordinate obsession for wealth, goods or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one’s sake.”

Even if Komaeda was constantly annoyed by Kamukura's lack of interest, he didn’t mind his company at all. The ultimate Hope was the only one who his luck couldn’t touch. Around him, he felt safe, accepted even. That was until Kamukura decided on going to classes wearing a black tie, a common symbol of the Reserve Curse.

He understands that being an Ultimate give you more freedom regarding the Academy dress code, take Ibuki Mioda´s unique style as an example, but the sight was making Komaeda feel _at least_ _uncomfortable_.

Komaeda stares at the tie. A black tie. More like a black stain in the middle of an oil painting. It is exactly what he was told in art class: You should not use black paint, because it ruins every other color around it. No wonder why such ugly color had been chosen to symbolize the Reverse Curse.

It was completely out of place compared to Kamukura's light brown suit. The view was so unsettling, he was supposed to be wearing a red tie instead. Even if Kamukura wore no tie whatsoever it would be way more pleasing to see.

Komaeda does not understand it. He understands it less when he looks at his hand and see the black tie laying there. Did Kamukura notice him staring and gave it to him? Did he steal it? But how? And why was he gripping it so tightly?

He sees Kamukura returning to the classroom and rushes to hide the tie in his backpack. Kamukura does not look at him, nor does he look for something. Kamukura doesn’t even approach him. Komaeda's questions about the cursed tie remain unanswered. 

At least, Komaeda is now happy. That new sight is infinitely better than the last.

Unfortunately, Komaeda’s lucky cycle is not quite humble, already preparing something to tear his happiness apart. Thus, the next day Kamukura is back to class with another black tie, and of course Komaeda’s frustration returns as well.

Komaeda decides he will continue to ‘steal’ from Kamukura. He expected at least some sort of reaction from him. But what he got wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Because, at Friday, Kamukura appeared wearing _all black_. Looking exactly like a Reserve Curse.

The only thing Komaeda could think about was how much he wanted every piece of that clothing into his possession. Maybe he would burn it. Or keep it far away from here. Well, the important part was having Kamukura's clothes.

After gym class was over, Komaeda sneaks into the dressing room, looking for Kamukura’s locker, luckily the other never cared enough to leave it locked. Then, he opens it and looks inside. Grabbing all the pieces of cloth at his disposition and leaving shortly afterwards. 

A satisfied Komaeda was waiting for Kamukura outside, he does not appear, for _some reason_. He waited some more, while hugging Kamukura´s clothes.

“Oh...!” The realization hit him hard. He had just left Kamukura with no choice other than standing naked in front of his own locker.

Komaeda rushed inside the room, having trouble searching for Kamukura with all that vapor. He couldn’t find him no matter how hard he tried. Would he dare to go outside fully undressed? He does have a plenty of talent, including luck, so he probably wouldn’t get caught, but...

His thoughts were cut off when a hand covered his eyes, in a very delicate motion, at the same time a body hugged him from behind. The stranger kept pressing closer, which didn’t cause much of a reaction in Komaeda, who speaks up first.

“Who is it?”

“Who else would it be...?” Komaeda recognizes his voice.

“You know... Relying on my luck it could possibly be anyone! Well, perhaps it is Kamukura-kun, because no one else has such a strong, but also deadly emotionless voice.”

“If I were you, I would let down this playful tone” Kamukura says and takes his hands off Komaeda's eyes. “I know for certain you have sinned. Although I must confess, that I had trouble deciding if it was lust, envy or greed.”

Komaeda is grateful for seeing Kamukura covered with a towel when he turns to face him. If Kamukura had been holding him from behind… while being naked… He had interrupted his own thoughts before they turned out inappropriately.

“Ahahah to think the Ultimate Hope had trouble figuring me out! How unexpected!”

“It really was… Even though people can act unexpectedly, by analyzing them closely, you will see that they do follow a pattern. As for your case, your contradictory nature intrigues me. When you showed some resemblance of sin, it had also some contradictions around it.” 

“You mentioned I have sinned correct? Was it greed?”

“Exactly.”

“What made you consider the other two sins?”

“It has been a while since we were going to class together and I had been observing you. You don’t think greatly of yourself, so envy was the first thing expected to come out, but even around a whole talented set of classmates you haven’t felt envy towards them, not even once. Thus, I discarded envy.”

Komaeda enjoyed the times Kamukura were actively talking, choosing against answering anything so the other could elaborate on his speech.

“In between classes you started to steal from me. It led me to conclude that you desired something. As both Greed and Lust represents an excessive craving, I needed more information.”

Something he _desired_… of course it was hope. He wished for the Ultimate Hope to behave according to his title. On the other hand, he also wanted Kamukura’s attention.

“After we discussed our view of the Reserves, I could understand why you reacted poorly to my choice of clothing.”

“I see… And how am I supposed to stop my greed?”

“The ancients believed water sources had purifying powers…” Kamukura talked as if Komaeda were a character in an adventure book, looking for a magical fountain. It was funny. “We could test it, taking advantage of the showers we have here.” Kamukura finished his sentence. 

With that in mind, both boys followed to the showering area. Komaeda stood under one of the showers, the water went on until his clothes were dripping wet. His wet hair stuck to his face. He didn’t feel any different though, unless you count how his body temperature had decreased as a consequence to the cold water. “Do you believe it worked?” He turns around to ask Kamukura.

To test it out Kamukura inquires bluntly “If your desire was to see me wearing a proper red tie, can I have yours?” Kamukura extends one of his hands in his direction while Komaeda processes the question. His first thought was "Of course! After all, I am in no position of denying anything for an Ultimate!" And yet, he is unable to understand why his body is not responding for his command.

“Apparently, it didn’t work” is all Kamukura had to say.

Komaeda, being extremely stubborn, tried once more. He took his clothes off this time. Putting them in the ground and out of Kamukura’s reach. He doesn’t mind if Kamukura sees him naked. _Not at all_. He changes the water temperature this time. The hot water burning his sensitive skin.

Komaeda wasn’t impressed at his failure when he turned off the shower, but he got surprised as soon as he turned around, realizing Kamukura Izuru had an erection for observing someone like him.

“Kamukura-kun… that’s…um” Komaeda tries to warn him, but no word escapes his mouth. Kamukura followed Komaeda's gaze and exclaimed “Ah, that’s right… That’s it. This *is* an erection.”

“What are you saying all of sudden? Ahaha” Komaeda laughed since he _really_ didn’t know how to react to this whole situation.

“Is it so strange you must laugh? Well… I *am* a teenage boy after all”

“Hmm… Do you need help with that? A Charity act is a good remedy against greed isn’t? haha”

“If you may…” Kamukura nods at him. Komaeda wanted to scream in disbelief, but he doesn’t want to take the risk of missing this opportunity.

He knelt in front of him. Observing Kamukura’s perfect body from such a submissive position was stirring him up. His body already hot from the air humidity.

Kamukura Izuru is often patient. Komaeda wants to test his patience.

Komaeda reached for Kamukura’s body, his right-hand roamed trough Kamukura’s legs, up and down, mapping even the smallest details in it. Komaeda was getting hard as he touched and admired the other. He was about to raise his left hand from the ground, when Kamukura stepped on it.

“Don’t touch yourself.” He imposes. Komaeda gasped at that, his cock twitching in excitement. Kamukura's dominant self was breathtaking.

Slowly Komaeda increases the intensity in which his fingers pressed against Kamukura’s skin, using his nails to scratch a little. He scratches him harder the more the heat in his stomach hurt him. He massages Kamukura's inner thighs but doesn’t go further than that. Every time his hands get too close of Kamukura's cock he backs up. As he felt Kamukura's body finally tensing up, he looks up and gives Kamukura a smirk.

As a response, Kamukura finally undone his towel, exposing himself completely. Komaeda is mesmerized by the sight and, in special, the _size_. He can't avoid licking his own lips.

Komaeda is eager to work with his mouth now. He holds Kamukura’s cock and starts licking it from the bottom of his sack, passing trough his entire shaft until he reaches the head, sucking harder at the frenulum, a very sensitive area.

“Mmgh… Kamukura-kun…!” He can't help but moan his name.

As his Greed spoke louder, quickly Kamukura's cock was entirely in his mouth. He went so fast that he hurt the back of his throat, he coughed and pulled away.

“Nagito, it will be impossible for you to overcome greed acting in such ways. Fortunately, I can give you a suggestion.” Kamukura lift his chin, only so they could make eye contact while he spoke. Kamukura's eyes are enchanting. _Kamukura Izuru is enchanting_…

“Oh... What is it...?” He says a bit breathless.

“You can continue what you were doing. However, if I come, you will not be allowed to shallow nor taste it.”

That was just the first order.

“...I am not going to give you any warning either. So, try your luck.”

“I believe in my talent Kamukura-kun… So, don’t underestimate me.” The worst part is that Kamukura is right. He would have to rely on his luck this time. Kamukura Izuru is extremely difficult to read, he doesn’t show visible signs, nor does he let out any sound.

Whatever happens, Komaeda is very dedicated to please the Ultimate Hope. He had stopped over Kamukura´s dick once again and started to suck in a steady rhythm. He lets more lewd moans and heavy breaths as he is at it.

He feels Kamukura’s precum leaking out, with that he has a little more lubrification, which allows him to speed up his movements. His heart is beating faster for the anticipation. If he is not lucky enough, he will fail. What a weird thing for the Ultimate Lucky Student to fear.

As much as he wants to taste Kamukura, he doesn’t want to disobey him. He does his best to repeat the intensity in his motions, overworking his jaw.

Kamukura comes into his face at the same time Komaeda pulls out. It was pure luck. Komaeda squeezes his eyes while the warm liquid slid in front of them. He remains still as the semen reaches the point of his noose. A trickle of semen made its way down his lips. It’s a torturing sensation. He is desperate to open his mouth, but he fights the urge. In his chin, the liquid began to form drops that will slowly fall from his face.

“What a waste…” Is all Komaeda can think about the moment he hears it dripping down. The sound repeating itself, echoing louder each time.

“You really are lucky” Kamukura said as he fits him. What means he had succeeded.

After Kamukura finishes wiping his face, Komaeda seems to wake up from a trance, he gets up a little dizzy, instantly reaching for his tie and throwing it in Kamukura's hand.

“You can have as many ties as you want, but _please_ don’t tease me like that, ever again.”

“We'll see about that.” Kamukura left with his tie, but greed is not a problem anymore. 


	3. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Over-indulgence and over-consumption of food or drink to the point of extravagance."

The little Game Tournament, hosted by the Ultimate Gamer herself, served the purpose of uniting the class. While it seemed to have worked well, Kamukura, who just watched as everybody else played, remained detached from them as usual.

Once the event was over, the girls said Chiaki had requested Hanamura to cook something for them since they had forgotten to eat after cleaning the class.

Komaeda and the rest of the class were sitting in the ground, waiting for Yukizome-sensei to bring their food plates. From his seat, Komaeda could tell the smell was delicious. The teacher serves everyone and then Hanamura exclaims a dish name that most of them weren’t familiar with.

“Today I present you with Versailles-style queue de boeuf!” Hanamura repeats the name and starts to describe some of its ingredients, such as vegetables, mostly onions and potatoes, and meat, which served as the main source of flavor. The thought of all that delicious food made Komaeda salivate. Apparently, it all combined into a fancy soup. As expected from the Ultimate Cook!

“Thank you for the meal!” Everyone says as they start eating. Not exactly everyone, since Kamukura refused to do as little as touch the plate in front of him. Komaeda wasn’t surprised, because Kamukura is extremely hard to please. A clear contrast to his classmates, that were happily praising Hanamura's skills right after they took the first bite.

Komaeda never had much appetite, but somehow this was different today. Not only he had finished his meal entirely, but he also did it so quickly, that he asked for more at the same time as Akane. The same Akane, who was famous for her uncontrollable hunger.

In a matter of seconds, the container of soup was empty, and yet Komaeda’s stomach still wasn’t satisfied. It was odd, he had felt so much hope during the meal, but now he is desperately, desperately in hunger.

Things got even worse as Hiyoko reveals she dumped a bottle of aphrodisiac into the soup.

Komaeda stumbled while trying to stand up, he felt weak, he wanted more food so his body could produce more energy. Moved by his desire he passes through his classmates, being very careful, the last thing he wants is appearing in one of Koizumi´s sexy selfies or Fuyuhiko thinking he has bad intentions.

What he does want is something else to eat or drink, it could be literally _anything_, he longed for different flavors. Komaeda went as far as to search through Hanamura´s belongings. Unfortunately, the cook hadn’t brought much with him besides the Soup Container. 

Komaeda´s face light up as he finds some bottles in Hanamura's bag, he took the first one, looking closer to examine its content. He didn’t feel lucky enough to guess what it was but drank it regardless. 

“…Spicy!” He thought as he moved to the next bottle.

“I am tempted to stop you before you end up poisoning yourself” Kamukura exclaims, grabbing his arm. Komaeda had totally forgotten Kamukura was even in the room.

“Oh… How kind of you Kamukura-kun! Doesn’t sound like the same person who looked with disdain to our classmates earlier!”

“I have no intention of engaging in dull activities with boring people that I hardly consider my classmates.”

“How cold. You should have played against me tough!”

Kamukura sighs at that. “You’re being too oblivious to your current situation… May I remind you about the aphrodisiac accident?”

Komaeda was so distracted by Gluttony, that he forgot about the aphrodisiac. Kamukura, just by mentioning it, crave those words in his mind, the drug effect instantly overtaking him.

He could feel his hunger taking some dangerous paths. “I just remembered... I haven’t tasted Kamukura-kun yet” He says as he approaches him, the point of their shoes touching.

“Our classmates are still in the room, and so is the teacher…” Kamukura warned him.

“I will be satisfied with a kiss” He said as he put his arms around the others neck. Staring passionately at him.

“Very well then” Komaeda was quick to peck his lips, anxious to see that Kamukura tasted like… **_hair?!_**

“Oh!” He exclaims, realizing that he had forgotten to brush Kamukura's hair off the way before kissing him.

Komaeda couldn’t help but laugh, due to embarrassment. He leaned in once again, tasting real flesh this time, what was kind of disappointing, Kamukura was supposed to be an especial, almost ethereal being, and yet he tasted _ordinary_.

Komaeda deepens the kiss, hoping he would find a new flavor to associate with Kamukura once he was inside his mouth. Their tongues were pressing shamelessly. Even deeply in his mouth, Komaeda’s tongue couldn’t taste any trace of food or even toothpaste. He would never have guessed someone could be so _tasteless_. Annoyed by that, Komaeda kissed him hard enough to bruise, at this point one could say Komaeda was literally trying to devour him.

He was mistaken for thinking one kiss would satisfy him. He needed more of Kamukura. He traced his kisses to the side of his jawline, following to his ear, then lowering to his neck, altering between intense kisses, sucking and biting.

Kamukura was stiff, but very receptive. Komaeda could see how much he was enjoying it for the way he was holding tightly into his hips. He took this chance to indulge the other. His kisses were now moving down his clothed chest, he kept going, almost getting to his pants. Being glad that he wasn’t the only one with an erection. He moved his mouth very close to Kamukura’s cock, his tongue one millimeter away from it. He could have kissed him there. But decided against it, kissing him upwards all the way back to his face, so that he could whisper “Not yet” into Kamukura’s ear. 

That was the last thing he remembers before passing out.

It wasn’t the first time Komaeda had passed out in his life. It happens when your nervous system turns off your senses to reestablish your body. The sight is usually the first one to go, blurring and then blacking out completely. The sound goes second. The time you stay unconscious can vary. All that means Komaeda couldn’t feel Kamukura carrying him all the way to the infirmary. Nor he can hear his steps or see the path beyond them. However, when Komaeda wakes up he is grateful for Kamukura being there for him.

Looking around the room he sees the rest of his classmates, far away from his bed. His heart clenched at the sight. The Ultimates hadn’t time nor a reason to worry about him.

“Nagito” Kamukura brings him back to reality.

“Hmm?” He tilts his head.

“Let me give you one more kiss” Kamukura suggested and stared at his rose lips.

“Oh… A get better soon type of kiss?” Komaeda asked.

“If that is how you want to see it…” They spent some time kissing. This time Komaeda does taste something. He moves away from his lips and looks puzzled at Kamukura. “It tastes bitter, _really bitter!_”

“Your latest meal is at fault… Meat and spicy food can easily alter the composition of your sperm.” Kamukura responded.

“Wait! You are saying that…”

“Yes. I decided it was not appropriated to have the teacher check on you while you had an erection…What led me to suck you off while you slept.” He explained. The definition of what was 'appropriate' for Kamukura impressed him. 

“Kamukura-kun… you didn’t need to go that far…” He imagined what you be like if he had woken up in the middle of the act. Unluckily, he did not. What matters is that his good luck will compensate him in the foreseeable future! His stomach had seemed to come back to normal after he passed out, that means he could go back to class in peace since Gluttony was over.


End file.
